Routine and Cupboards
by azzule
Summary: Fluffy one shot. Ashley's having trouble cooking for Spencer.


**Routine and Cupboards**

* * *

A little bit more, just a few inches. She could feel it with her fingertips, it was there she knew. She had backed away two steps before and saw it clearly. The can was just behind some other cooking items. She stood on her tiptoes and reached out again, to no avail.

Ashley sank down to her normal height and silently fumed. The cooking pan was already in place and everything else put, she just needed That can, and she could start making the dinner she had planned to make for Spencer.

"Okay, you want war? You'll freakin' have it." Said Ashley in a fierce whisper, and then quickly approached the counter and tried to climb it, before slipping and almost falling face flat on the sink while yelping. "Argh, I need a chair!"

She had actually considered that option ten minutes before, but the dining room was too far away from the kitchen and the fact that the chairs weighted 35 pounds each had made her change her mind. But now, with only an hour left for Spencer to arrive from work, and no food on the table, made her reconsider.

Eyeing the can as she walked away for the exit of the kitchen she wondered how much time had already passed. Deciding against the chair again, she rushed foward and made a little jump, desperately trying to grab the can but instead bumping her fingers with it and making it move back some more inches.

"Nooooo! Shit! I hate you!." She cursed and stubbornly tried to get the can, yet again. "I hate being so short!"

She was so inmersed on her words and musings that she didn't notice the noise as the front door opened and a confused Spencer made her way to the source of the noise. A pair of amused eyes watched her stubborn and futile attempts. With a few steps foward, Spencer stood behind Ashley, leaned down and whispered on her ear.

"Need some help?" With a surprised yell, Ashley turned her head around to face Spencer.

"Spencer," She said out of breath and turned around to face the other girl, while Spencer placed her hands on Ashley's waist and listened. "I didn't hear you come in, Wha- When did you get in here? Shit, What time is it? Is it six already? Damn, I knew I had to start sooner!"

"What on earth are you talking about, Ash?" Spencer asked confused.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Spence, I knew I told you to come home early." Ashley said, with a remorseful face and in a rush added. "I should've started earlier, I'm so really sorry, I just kinda lost track of time. I had everything planned and ready, really, the ingredients, the- the cooking pans, the recipe's book, but I then noticed I had no corn, and come one, I needed it for the food. I know you like it, so I was trying to think hard," Ashley's tone sounded more aggravated by each second that went by and Spencer started to get dizzy. "I had no time to go to the store if I wanted to finish in time, which is very stupid considering how much time I lost with the freakin' can, but I really was trying to get it, and then I bumped it and it went even more far back, so I just didn't notice you, and shit, now here you are expecting this big amazing surprise dinner and I have nothing but excuses and ramblings and--"

"God, Ash, would you shut up?!" Spencer said with a surprised look on her face. "Really, it's good, it's okay, the world's not gonna end, I'm not even mad, it doesn't matter, whatever I eat is good as long as you keep me company, so really, just calm down."

Ashley looked doubtful at this declaration and opened her mouth to speak but Spencer interrupted. "As much as I love you, if you say 'I'm sorry' again, I'll smack you in the head."

"Okay."

"Good," Spencer said as she moved foward coming really close to Ashley's face, who placed her hands on Spencer's hips pulling her close. Spencer lifted her arm, effortlessly took the corn can and with a quick glance placed it on the counter, returning her arm to her previous position on Ashley's waist.

Ashley then huffed and shot a glare at the can and then at the girl. "I hate you can reach it and I can't. It's annoying."

"It's cute." Spencer smiled, and at Ashley's comment of disagreement, leaned down and kissed her in a chaste fashion, which quickly turned into a proper kiss.

"What are we going to eat?" Ashley asked a few moments later, slightly out of breath.

"Oh, I think I have and idea." Spencer said as she leaned down again and kissed her.

--

**Okay, so I am supposed to be working, but this short story wouldn't let me be and I ended up writing it. Now my boss is angry, haha.**

**Read and review please : ). It would make the scolding I got worthwhile.**


End file.
